An Evening To Remember
by Coconut-rice96
Summary: Deuce learns some of the traditional ways of a newlywed bride, while Fade has another plan on his mind. Rated PG-16. ONE-SHOT. (I do not own this image)


_(Hello! Thank you for clicking on my newest fanfic. I am so hungover from Ann Aquirre's Razorland saga, it's ridiculous. So I thought I'd write something in honour of her wonderful series, in hopes of expanding the fandom. Please tell me if you've enjoyed, ...or if you haven't! Positive criticism is always welcome. -Coco x)_

It had been a couple of days since the completion of our cottage. The beauty of it still stunned me, and I doubt that would ever change. Fade said he felt the same way, even when the golden and coppery coloured leaves fell from the trees surrounding our home, leaving them bare and dull. With the open feel that the river offered us, I was glad to be safe and not in fighting procedure anymore. _Our safe haven, finally. _The party atmosphere started to die down, and as the weeks elapsed, the villagers made us feel more at home than any other borough has ever done; and they helped us get around the big isle. It was cold now, and the snow threatened to fall at any moment. For the first time in my life I wasn't afraid of winter's long, harsh months; I was even welcoming them. Every night, either Fade or I would wait for each other in our cottage after a day's worth of wandering around town and learning new things from citizens. Today, Momma Oaks had taught me how to prepare a new dish simple enough for my basic knowledge, and I was eager to try it with Fade. She'd written down all the steps in a notebook she gave me a while ago, naming it her family recipe book. From time to time, when I had learned and mastered a meal, I would go back to her cottage and she would teach me how to make a newer, more complex one again. I counted four recipes in my book so far, including the most recent one. All swaddled up in my winter coat, I darted for Fade and my cottage. It wasn't very far from Momma Oaks and Edmund's, where Gavin, Rex, and Spence all currently lived under their roof. It was just comfortably close, enough for privacy and good measure. I opened up the main door of my cottage, and sure enough, Fade was lighting up the fireplace. "Hey," he breathed out, "you're early this evening," he wondered. "Yes, I was going to say that to you," I said playfully as I untied my boots. Fade came closer and watched me undo the buttons of my coat with his arms crossed. His gaze met mine, and held it for what seemed like a minute until finally I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him towards me. I pressed my mouth hungrily against his and smirked before he pulled back, looking flustered. "I want to show you something," I said, breaking the silence. He grunted, but followed me to the kitchenette. "Momma showed me this new dish, and it requires the squash we received from Stone and Thimble. I think you'll like it," I said while sorting out the ingredients I needed. He took a glance at the recipe, and followed along as I put together the meal. Ironically, I wasn't as skilled with a kitchen knife as I was with a knife that was meant to kill. So I let that task to Fade, who's skills at cooking were beyond mine. He would touch my sides gently when I'm stood still, bring his body close to mine and kiss my neck. I would turn my head and kiss his head, cheek, then mouth. He flinched a little when I did so, but I thought better of it than to bring it up. I concentrated on his beautiful lips instead, and our tongues mingled for a while until I pulled away smoothly to finish my task. When the meal was set in the oven to cook, he dragged me to our bedroom to kiss some more. I fell onto him on our bed, leading him on as we peeled the clothes off of each other. I wasn't set on the idea of me being on top; I did not quite know what to do next, but he assured me I was doing the right thing. So I grabbed him and pushed him into me, deeply. He hissed, and I gasped at the familiar closeness. "Fade," I whispered. His head jerked back as I pushed myself up, and down again. I seemed to be getting the hang of it, as he seemed to be enjoying my daring approach and I was feeling wonderful, but my legs were shaking uncontrollably. His voice came out low and raspy, "Deuce, don't stop," he pleaded while taking a firm hold on my thighs. I kept going until I felt like a thousand sparks lit up inside of me, and I almost wanted to scream; but my throat felt dry from all the moaning, and Fade's breathing grew more rapid as he reached his peak. I collapsed onto him after my heartbeat slowed enough for me to relax. His hands rested on my back, his fingers tracing light circles all over. Silence reigned the night, but it was so, _so_ comfortable. My legs felt weak, but a good weak, so I did not move at all from the previous milestone. Soon enough, I could feel him get alive inside of me again.  
And so we practiced some more.


End file.
